Regreso
by Uriko
Summary: Hao ha vuelto. ¿A dónde fue enviado y cómo volvió?, son cosas que le confesará a alguien, pero más importante aún... ¿Deseará ser lo que fué luego de que alguien en la pensión Asakura lo ayuda?. NO crean que es un HaoxAnna, onegai.


Como uds. saben, Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, TV-Tokyo y a todas las personas y empresas que colaborarón en su creación y lanzamiento, y ahora que dejamos esto aclarado, vamos con el fic n.ñ  
  
Era noche ya. La pensión Asakura se encontraba en penumbra, siendo su única fuente de luz el reflejo de la luna, y en medio de la oscuridad, se movía una sombra con algo de lentitud. Era un chico delgado, y por la forma en que se movía, aún con la falta de iluminación era obvio que estaba herido.  
  
Había pasado medio año desde que alguien se había ganado el título de Shaman King, así como el año entero desde que el poderoso Hao Asakura había sido derrotado por su propio hermano gemelo... y algunos meses desde que había logrado regresar del lugar al cual fue enviado.  
  
Tamao Tamamura, por supuesto, seguía viviendo en la pensión Asakura, haciéndose cargo de los mismos deberes de siempre y llevando la misma vida, pero aquella noche, a su vida le tocaba ser movida por una situación totalmente extraña.  
  
La aprendiz de Asakura escuchó los pasos torpes que alguien daba en el pasillo, y no era que la persona estuviera muy cerca de su habitación, si no que siendo la persona nerviosa que era, detectaba situaciones como aquella con facilidad. Quizá no le hubiera tomado importancia, después de todo, el joven Yoh tendía a llegar pasada la media noche a casa, pues le gustaba mirar las estrellas a esa hora, y pasaba noches solitarias en el cementerio, a excepción de cuando la señorita Anna era invitada a acompañarlo, pero en esa ocasión, como dije, era fácil distinguir la inestabilidad de los pasos y movimientos de la persona, de modo que la frágil y preocupada joven decidió ver que le pudo haber ocurrido al joven Yoh. Tamao abandonó su habitación de inmediato y ahora tanteaba sus pasos en medio de las sombras con la intención de encontrar los de la otra persona, los de Yoh... ¿verdad?.   
  
Tardó no más de dos o tres minutos en encontrarse con una sombra que cojeaba en un intento de atravesar la sala hasta la cocina. Al percatarse el individuo de la presencia de la joven no se molestó en ocultarse, intentó apresurar sus pasos, creyendo que tenía oportunidad de perderla, pero no fue así, y Tamao rápidamente se acerco preocupada a él.  
  
-¡Joven Yoh! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? - dijo ella, tomándolo de un brazo instintivamente para ayudarlo, pero en seguida rompió el contacto al darse cuenta de que no era nadie conocido.  
  
-¡Maldición!, ¿Cómo es que te despertaste, niña estúpida? - habló una voz impregnada de molestia, pero la cual si era conocida por Tamao.  
  
-Jo... joven... ¡Hao! - apenas alcanzó a articular la lectora de la quija mientras sentía todo su cuerpo paralizarse en pánico.  
  
-¡Hum! Has adivinado, y eso no me conviene. Quiero que... - la frase de Hao se corto, mientras que el poderoso shaman caía al suelo, imposibilitado de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo. Tamao se dio cuenta, y lo primero que pasó por su mente fue aprovechar eso para correr, gritar, despertar a Anna, buscar a Yoh, pedir ayuda, cualquier cosa menos quedarse junto a Hao Asakura, pero su cuerpo no le respondió a su cerebro, y actuando por obra propia se acerco a él, quien la miraba acercarse como inconsciente.  
  
¿Por qué no estaba corriendo o al menos gritando? No lo sabía. Quizá era el increíble parecido entre aquel ser despiadado y el otro que siempre sonreía, pero de nada estaba segura. Aún así, siguió acercándose de manera lenta, como temiendo que en cualquier momento dejara de fingir que había caído y se lanzara sobre ella para matarla ahí mismo. Al final, después de segundos que se hicieron largos, ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para arrodillarse junto a él y notar que varias de sus prendas estaban manchadas de sangre, y no la de algún enemigo, si no la suya.  
  
-Us... usted... ¿Quisiera... que yo lo... curara? - pregunto con la voz quebrada por el miedo e impulsada por la caridad que la caracterizaba. Hao se lo pensó un poco, pero contesto con seguridad.  
  
-Si, quiero que lo hagas. - le dijo al ver que no tenía opción alguna, pero aún así, se las arreglándoselas para no perder su "superioridad" y hacerlo sonar más como una orden que como la aceptación de un favor, lo cual era aquello.  
  
Tamao sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la autoritaria voz de nuevo, y no perdió tiempo en ir a la cocina y volver rápidamente con el botiquín. No encendió la luz, por que así alguien podría darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, además que Hao podría molestarse y cambiar de opinión al respecto de dejarla con vida, así es que se limitó a aguzar la vista y trabajar en la oscuridad lo mejor posible, aún mientras temblaba, y ayudada solo por los rayos pálidos de la luna que entraban por la ventana.  
  
Cuando finalmente terminó de limpiar y vendar heridas, la joven ya no supo que hacer. Esperó a que Hao dijera algo, pues sentía que a ella no le alcanzaba la voz ni para un simple "terminé" y que su cuerpo no tenía suficiente fuerza como para retirarse.  
  
-Ya me voy. No quiero que le hables a nadie de que estuve aquí, y menos de lo que paso - dijo el shaman de manera cortante luego de dejar pasar unos minutos para recuperar fuerza. Tamao se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, y notó que en ellos no había expresión. Él solo se levantó, se acercó a la ventana y se fue, desapareciendo de manera rápida, a pesar de las limitaciones que en aquel momento tenía.  
  
La peli-rosa se quedó observando la ventana unos minutos, hasta caer en cuenta de que seguía sentada en el piso, con algunas vendas limpias, alcohol, algodones y demás cosas tiradas, y haciendo al fin conciencia de que había tenido un encuentro con Hao Asakura, de quien no se había sabido nada desde su tranquilo regreso, que además estaba herido y que ella lo había ayudado...  
  
-.Las Notas de Uriko.-  
  
No debería iniciar nuevos fics siendo que ya tengo uno que lleva meses sin actualizarse o.oUu Pero quería subir esto. Hace mucho que no escribo, y de repente me llegó la idea xD Por cierto, a mi Tamao no me cae del todo bien, como a muchos, pero seré buena con ella, y les confieso que esto originalmente era solo un One-Shoot HaoxTamao (pareja extraña, pero que siempre me llamó la atención), pero me llegaron ideas para convertirlo en algo más largo, eso si, tendrán que esperar mucho por la continuación por que soy *MUY* lenta y seguido me falta la inspiración (Hay que ver como tengo "Quiero una Novia" ^^Uu)   
  
En fin, dejen un review y háganme ver que tan bien o que tan mal estoy haciendo esto. Gracias por leer n_n 


End file.
